Luigi (SSBGA)
This page is for Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Luigi is the younger, taller, twin brother of Mario, first appearing in 1983's Arcade game Mario Bros.. Luigi appears as the sixth unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. How to Unlock *Play 240 Vs. Matches. *Clear Classic Mode with Mario and Peach/Bowser on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get Luigi to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satysfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Luigi, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Luigi is Mario's younger, taller, twin brother who has appeared alongside him in countless of his games. He first appeared in 1983's Arcade game Mario Bros. and since then, he has also starred in some of them. Luigi is portrayed as timid and a bit of a coward. He also worries and is considerably self-conscious. However, he overcomes his fears and acts like a hero when necessary. Whereas Mario rarely speaks, Luigi is shown to be quite a conversationist. Luigi's abilities are usually exactly the same as Mario's, such as in Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros., and Super Mario World. Attributes Luigi is a surprisingly strong middleweight with very quick attack speed, yet slow mobility. Luigi is not considered a clone of Mario due to his different fighting style and mechanics. Luigi's Standard projectile, the Fireball, is not affected by gravity and it travels a shorter distance. Luigi has a chargable move, unlike Mario, which allows Luigi to recover horizontally easier. His Up Special Move also works differently from Mario's. If it is sweetspoted, it can inflict a lot of damage. Luigi's Smash Attacks and tilts are very quick and more powerful than his brother's. His aerial attacks are one of the quickest in the game. Luigi's main drawback is his slipperyness, which causes him difficulties in grabbing and throwing. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Punches twice with opposing hands and then turns, thrusting his buttocks out. 2%, 2%, 6% *Side Tilt - Roundhouse kick. 10% *Up Tilt - Does an upwards kittenswipe. 9% *Down Tilt - Does a tripping kick. 9% *Dash Attack - Swings his arms multiple times, like a coward. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Does a very powerful spearhand. 22% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Does an upwards headbutt. 21% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Does a twisting breakdancing sweepkick. 22% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Flips over the edge, kicking the opponent during the flip. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Does a sweeperkick. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Delivers a karate chop on each side. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks on both sides. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Roundhouse kick. 14% *Forward Aerial - A quick karate chop. 10% *Back Aerial - Kicks backwards. 12% *Up Aerial - Flip kick. 13% *Down Aerial - Does a quick down spin kick. 11% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - A very slow headbutt. 3% *Forward Throw - Luigi spins once with his victim and throws them forward. 9% *Back Throw - Luigi spins three times and throws the target behind him. 12% *Up Throw - Luigi faces the viewer and tosses the enemy upward. 8% *Down Throw - Luigi slams his opponent on the ground. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Does a variety of humorous poses very quickly in a set order: Faces the screen with one hand on his waist, the other giving the peace symbol, next he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction. Then, he places his right hand just below his mustache, as if he is thinking. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad, and finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look. *Side - Stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again. *Down - Kicks at the ground. Does 2% damage. Idle Animations *Rubs the back of his head sheepishly. *Pulls on his nose, stretching it and snapping it back. Entrance Comes out of a warp pipe as a plant is trying to bite his bottom. As he comes out, the plant falls down and Luigi crushes it with his bottom. Wins *Does multiple karate chops, then gets exhausted and inhales and exhales. *Does his Side Taunt twice as he moves his nose a bit. *Makes his hands like pistols and points to his left and right in a humurous way. Loses Claps to the winner in a humurous way. Victory Theme Mario Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse